Tru Mortal
by TruSmurf
Summary: a Rudolph/OC story, the OC is Tony's sister. yes i am aware this plot has beed used before, but this is my fanfic, plz read. I did a serious revamp to chapter 6, because i really hated it, and to be honest i still don't like it that much, but i feel better about it than i did before. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

OK so I got the idea for writing a Rudolph/OC like yesterday when I was watching Prince Caspian. I decided to Google the cast and found out that Anna Popplewell, Susan Pevensie, also played Anna Sackville-Bagg in The Little Vampire. I decided to watch it since I hadn't watched it in at least 3 years. I found it on YouTube and noticed that it is just a good movie. And I practically fell in love with Rudolph in the scan with the blimp. (the line "I got you up here, didn't I? To be exact.) he was just the embodiment of an adorable cute, and potentially hot, vampire. Rollo made an amazing vampire, like Angel from Buffy, he was perfect, just the right amount of creepy yet still able to pull off the inisence of a 9 year old boy. (For proof lets go back to my favorite part, the blimp, and take a look at his smile when he says "then stay calm, friend.") sorry im done with the character analysis I swear. Just finished up a book report that we had to analyze the character of our choosing, so im still getting over that mind set. OK so I take credit for my basic idea of Rudolph and some unknown person falling in love, but I do have to give some credit to **MuSiiCFreak**. I read their entire fanfiction Vampire Kisses that night, I suggest everyone read it, and got the idea to give Tony a sister. So I take no credit whatsoever for that. But everything ells is my own, s'ept for most of the events and dialog, that credit is given to the writers and screen writers of The Little Vampire. Wow I guess most of this fanfic belongs to someone ells one way or another. OK so now that credit has been given to whom it belongs I say thank you and enjoy. R&R. _**Oh ya, I changed the ages, Rudolph is 14, it fits better with the story. Kk sry.**_

**Chapter 1**

Tru sat in the window of her new room. Her mid-drift, black spaghetti strap PJ top with red letters that said**Princess of the Night** in curly scrip across her chest did little to protect her against the chill of her drafty bedroom. Which was the opposite of the baggy, oversized sweatpants which kept her lower body warm and cozy along with hiding any figure she had .

She shivered, the large castle-like house was always drafty and no amount of space heaters could keep her room warm. She shivered again.

She was keeping herself up on purpose, any moment her brother would wake up and go bother their parents, she had found that if she happened to be in the hallway when Tony, her little brother, woke up, she could intercept him in his dash for their parents. This kept their mom and dad from getting too upset with Tony

He had been struggling with the new school and their parents were beginning to lose their patience with him, and his sudden inability to sleep the entire night by himself only added to the frustration.

Tru had been having trouble with school, but she had her own ways of dealing with it that didn't include letting her parents know. It turns out that in Scotland everybody has a Scottish accent, there for making Tru's American non-accent stick out like a muffin in a cupcake convention.

This issue was the current cause of a lot of mocking and mimicking in her new school. And Tru, being Tru, fought back by slewing together several choice words into very R rated sentences. Turns out Scottish children don't like being compared to a bag of douche and retort back with very similar vocabulary.

Tru was pulled out of her inner musings to the sound of whimpering, her brother's whimpering if she was not mistaken.

Tru let out a sigh as she got up from her perch on her window sill and silently jogged to her door. She waited in the hallway, leaning against the bare wall, that soon would be covered with pictures of her family but they hadn't been unpacked yet.

A few moment later a spiky haired, blond boy bolted from his room, only to freeze at the sight of his older sister. Tru raised her eyebrow at him, her red, straight, long hair falling over half of her face.

Tru's hair reached the very beginning of her thighs, her 'bangs' reached her waist. It also wasn't naturally red, it was blond. But Tru had gotten tired of matching her brother and mom, and died her hair a deep red. It seemed to be the perfect color for her. It seemed to contrast with her striking green eyes, making them even more noticeable.

Actually her eyes were a honey color, but she had gotten colored contacts, which replaced her glasses. She had so many colors to pick from, she could have brown eyes one day, and purple eyes the next. Tru had taken a liking to the emerald green and was enjoying they way they looked with her hair.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Tru whispered, her voice seemed extremely loud in the silent hallway.

Tony looked at the floor, feeling embarrassed that his 13 year old sister had caught him again. She caught him every night, he was getting frustrated that no matter how he timed his dash to his mommy, she always seemed to be there.

He didn't know why he didn't like her knowing about his nightmares, she didn't laugh at him or tell him to grow up. No, his guess was that Tru had always seemed perfect, she wasn't afraid of anything, except spiders, and he wasn't aware of her ever having bad dreams. She made him feel like a letdown some times.

Tru watched the blush creep onto her brothers face. She gave him a warm smile. "Vampires again?" she asked, Tony nodded. "Same dream?" another nod. Tru sighed and gave her brother's hair a ruffle as she led him back to bed.

"Tru?" Tony asked when she had tucked him back into bed.

"Hmm?"

"Can you sing to me?" he asked, hoping she would agree.

Tru rolled her eyes and sat down at the foot of Tony's bed. He smiled, taking this as a yes. "What song?" Tru asked, still not understanding why he always wanted her to sing to him. She didn't have an amazing voice. Sure she was OK, maybe get a solo in her church choir now and then, but she wasn't as great as Tony seemed to think she was.

"Um, I don't know...you pick" He answered, almost bouncing of his bed with excitement.

"Fine." Tru sighed, rolling her eyes.

*!**!**!*

"Sing another one?" Tony begged, his eyes sagging. He had gotten her to sing two other songs before she got sick of it and sang a slow musically boring version of Bridge Over Troubled Water, that did the trick, he was half asleep.

"Sorry Tony, but we both need to get some sleep." Tru answered, earning her a sleepy glare. "Sorry." She said again as she stood to head back to her own room, relived that she was done being nice for the night.

"Tru?" She turned around, her patience was wearing thin. She loved her brother but she could only be sensitive and understanding for so long. "Will you sleep here tonight?"

"Not tonight, I have a little homework to finish." Tru lied, she couldn't be this tired and be as understanding and nice as she needed to be with Tony at night. "Now, get some sleep!" She ordered in a mock stern voice.

"Tru?" He said again.

"WHAT!" Her voice came out more forceful than she had meant it to.

"Thank you." He muttered, afraid that his over tired sister would lose her will to be nice and try strangling him instead.

Tru gave a forced smile as she turned and left, before Tony could say anything ells.

OK so, I am having an issue deciding if I do want Rudolph and Tru to be as old as I have made them. I feel like that takes away from Rudolph's character but Tru wouldn't be like I want her to be if I made her younger that 13. idk, how 'bout I just let you guys pick how old you want Rudolph and Tru to be when you are reading. I do that when I am reading the Percy Jackson books, I prefer to think of Percy at the age of 17, rather that just getting out of 6th grade, so I do. So please do me a big favor and pretend Rudolph is however old you want him to be. Sorry 'bout leaving that up to you, but idk what a good age would be. So review, and I give no guarantees on when I will update. The next chapter might come up quickly but I tend to get writers block at around chapter 4, or I get obsessed with something ells and I will compulsively write a fanfiction for that obsession. I apologize in advance.


	2. Chapter 2

OK so thanks to my very first reviewer. Um ya so ya. I own nothing and enjoy and review.

**Chapter 2**

Tru awoke to a ear pricing scream. It took her a moment to realize it was her who was screaming. And it took her another moment to stifle her scream. She plopped her head back down on her pillow, her heart pounding in her ears. _What a nightmare!_ Tru thought to herself as she attempted to slow her heart rate.

Her mother and father soon appeared in her doorway, looking worried. "Is everything OK in here?" Her dad asked.

"Ya everything is fine." Tru reassured, both herself and her parents. She didn't want to go into the weirdness of her dream "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, gee Tru, let me think about that for a second." Her mom answered. "It couldn't have anything to do with the screaming could it?"

_I liked my parents better when they didn't know how to make sarcastic comments._ Tru thought bitterly. "Oh that. Oh that was nothing, um ya I just got a text from Stephanie, from back home." Tru quickly made up he fib. "Um Christa and Tom broke up, AGAIN! I mean seriously, how many times can two people break up and get back together? It is sssssssssssoooooooo not right!" Tru gushed, knowing that pulling herself into a ditzy personality would convince them.

"Oh, ya, of course, you know because that stuff is always worth screaming about." Her dad looked uncomfortable. He never was able to understand why she reacted to some things the way she did. "I'd hate to see what she would do if someone tried to kill her." he muttered into his wife's ear. Tru glared at him.

"OK, as long as nothing life threatening happened."Her mom smirked as she began pushing Bob out of their daughter's room. "Get ready for school, you don't want to be late." With that, her mom turned and left Tru alone to get dressed.

Tru let out a sigh of relief. She lay in her bed for a few more minuets, still trying to calm her pounding heart. Her nightmare replaying itself in her mind.

_The darkness was overwhelming. It consumed everything that would have been in sight. A voice startled her._

"_I will miss you." it said. Tru was amazed at the way this person sounded as if they belonged in a older time. The Renaissance seemed to fit his tone. She loved the flawless accent the had consumed her ear._

"_I'll miss you too." the perfectness seemed to be shattered with her modern American accent. She knew this someone, she didn't know how she knew him but she did. And she had a strong feelings for whoever this person was._

"_Tru." he said her name, causing her breath to catch in her throat. She felt him move up behind her, his cool hand rested on her exposed shoulder. "Don't forget me." he continued, his cold breath brushing past her ear and spread over her neck and cheek. Tru's eyes fluttered shut._

"_Never." She breathed, leaning against this firmillier stranger._

"_Tru." He said again. Tru turned her head back toward him. A glimmer of red glowed in the darkness. "Promises?" Tru nodded, as she felt him lean in, she anticipated his lips on her's._

_She felt his lips barely brush against her's, when they were interrupted by a blinding light. It was such an extreme amount of light, it caused her an instant migraine, crippling her for a moment._

_A scream of pain was heard behind her as the stranger fell away from her, the sound of sizzling took the place of the strangers voice. Tru tried to find where the light was coming from._

_Someone laughed. Tru turned, not sure what direction she was facing, her eyes were still unable to adjust to the blinding wight light. _

_Someone grabbed her arm, the painfully strong grip causing her to cry out in pain. "So, the light doesn't bother you? Well lets see how you deal with this." A piece of splintery wood was jammed onto her forehead, it felt cross shaped. "Still not enough?" _

_Tru was pushed into a tree, her back slamming into the rough wood. A few moments later a sharp, something dug into her chest, she felt it begin to break through her skin, the person still pushed it slowly deeper._

_Tru gave a cry of pain, tears building in her eyes. "NNOO!" the firmillier voice of the kind someone was heard. Soon after, the pressure of what ever had been stabbing her disappeared. _

_The item fell to the ground, a small but constant trickle of blood began seeping into the fibers of her shirt. Tru's hand flew to the wound, it was about ½ an inch deep. _

"_TRU!" Her rescuer yelled, "RUN! GO NOW!" he continued to shout. Tru's eyes had finally began to adjust to the light. Two figures were several yards in front of her. "TRU!" her name was yelled again. _

_She was able to guess the shorter figure had called her name, he was obviously losing the fight. After only one strike to the face he fell to the ground. He attempted to get back up, but he was unable to. He lay still, a bi of smoke rising from his body. _

_The other man walked over, a long cylinder in his hand. It had a sharp point, and was ready to be plunged into her stranger's flesh._

_Tru reacted, she ran and lept at the scruffy looking man who was heading in for the kill. She landed only several inches in front of the attacker. She wasted no time, her leg flying up, her foot made contact with his chin. The man stumbled back. Tru jumped at him, using his moment of disorientation to her advantage._

_She landed on him, causing the man to fall over. He attempted to get up but Tru refused to give him the chance._

_After a few minuets, the man had finally managed to grab Tru's foot, causing her to fall._

_He raised his stake. Tru let out a scream..._

She was now awake. The memory of the dream causing adrenalin to pulse through her veins. Tru pulled herself out of her bed. She moved slowly, not wanting to go to school. The dream had felt so real. She had honestly felt the pain of being stabbed.

Tru uncontentious touched the place the dream wound had been. Something warm and wet met her fingers. Tru's eyes widened, a horrible feeling filling her stomach. She looked down at her chest, confused at the missing blood she had been expecting.

She made a disgusted face as realization hit her. Tru had somehow managed to drool on her chest in the middle of the night. She wiped it off while she grabbed a pair of ripped jeans and a Papa Smurf T-Shirt.

Tru pulled a brush through her long hair, brushed her teeth, and put in her emerald contacts. "Wellp, this is about as good as it gets." Tru muttered as she looked in her full length mirror.

"TRU!" Tony yelled, causing her to jump in surprise. "FOOD!"

Tru rolled her eyes. She never ate breakfast. It had nothing to do with keeping herself fit, she just didn't have time to eat breakfast back home and she was just used to skipping. She wasn't hungry in the morning.

She traded her eating time for makeup time. She grabbed her pallet of purple eyeshadow and her dark black mascara and eyeliner.

"TRU, COME EAT!" this time her mom was yelling at her.

"NOT HUNGRY!" Tru yelled back, touching up her mascara.

"**TRU, NOW, WERE LEAVING!**" Her dad bellowed.

Tru rolled her eyes. "Whatever." she muttered as she took one last look in the mirror. "Hmm, something is missing." Tru looked around the room. It took two quick sweeps for her to find what she was looking for.

A plain silver cross on a plain silver chain now hung around her neck. She didn't have any resign for it, she just wanted a necklace to wear, and it was the most versatile one she could find.

Quickly Tru grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs. She bolted for the door, knowing her mom would already be in the car. She grabbed her jacket as she ran out the door.

"Oh come ON!" Tru exclaimed, annoyed her parents left only seconds after telling her to come downstairs. "Of course. I get left behind because I don't eat breakfast. It's still dark outside too. This sucks." Tru began walking in the direction of her school. She pulled out her phone and dialed her mom.

"Hey Tru, enjoying the excersize?" Her mom asked, trying to make a point.

"Ya, the fresh air is totally worth the five mile walk in the dark." Tru stated. "You do realize it is too early for the sun to come up, right?" Tru continued, frustration obvious in her voice.

"Yes I noticed that detail when I was pulling out of the driveway."

"And you don't care? It is a FIVE MILE WALK. I could get lost, or killed, or kidnapped, or..." Tru was cut off.

"Tru you have pepper spray, you took self defence classes, and you have my number. You will be fine. Oh and I already called your school to let them know you will be late. Goodbye I love you." and without another word her mom hung up.

Tru let out an agitated sigh. "Ugh. I can't believe this.

!

!**!*!**!

!

After about three miles Tru was ready to pass out. "Stupid brother, keeps me up all night with stupid nightmares." Tru muttered to herself. The sun still hadn't showed it's bright rays and Tru was beginning to feel Dejavous. Only two things were missing, a Renaissance guy, and a bright light."

Memories of her dream caused her to shiver with a tad bit of fear. "It was only a dream." She told herself. "It was only a dream."

suddenly a loud squeak came from above her head. Tru looked up just in time to see a small group of four bats fly into the cover of the trees. A few second later another bat went zooming bye, directly in front of her, barely missing her face. It too flew into the trees.

Tru paused for a moment, deciding if she should be freaked or if it was OK to think it was cool that a bat flew that close to her.

She shrugged. "That was epic." She said as she watched the spot the bats had disappeared. She was about to start walking when a blinding light appeared, surprising her immensely. This was way too much like her dream.

A large man leaned his head out the window of his crappy vehicle that he had installed too many lights to. An overly happy smile spread across is face.

Tru shielded her eyes from the light. She was about to get off to the side of the road when the man yelled something she couldn't completely hear over the roar of his engine. But it sounded like he had said "Ickle am iris."

Tru gave him a questioning look. He yelled something ells and he began adjusting the spotlight on the top of his car to point directly on her. Tru flinched and turned her head away from the light that threatened to blind her.

She began walking towards the trees. _Maybe the bats had the right idea._ She thought as she picked up the pace. She heard a door slam behind her and she broke off into a sprint.

"Al get yew." He yelled in a strong accent.

"Crap! I knew this would happen!" Tru half yelled. "But did mom listen? Nooooo. She wanted to teach me a lesson. Lesson learned mom!" She ranted to herself as she picked up the pace.

Before she knew it, she was running through a graveyard. An old creepy graveyard. "Oh SH..." Tru was cut off by a sharp pain in her shin. She had run into the corner of some large statue grave marker, and she went down.

"HA. Oi got yew now!" The man yelled triumphantly.

"Crap crap crap crap CRAP!" Tru was getting extremely scared now, and she began crawling to her knees, then to her feet, then she began her dash through the maze of headstones.

She wasn't as fast as she had started out, due to her now bleeding shin. She could hear the man catching up. "I am sssssoooo makin my mom feel guilty about this for the rest of her friggin life, that stupid lesson teaching..." **WHAM!**

Something hit her in the back of the head. Tru gave a slight cry of shock and pain, as she stumbled, almost falling over again.

A hand reached out and grabbed her bye the shoulder and tossed her into the wall of a mausoleum. Instantly the man was at her a wooden steak pointed directly at her heart. Without missing a beat she drove her knee into his groin area, receiving a loud moan of pain, she used this as her chance and bolted.

Just when Tru thought she was safe, she heard the man behind her again. He was getting closer. Tru knew she wouldn't be able to out run him, so she used the little bit of time to pull out her small can of pepper spray. Tru uncapped the lid, ready for his next attempt at attacking her.

That time came sooner than she had anticipated. The man threw something at her ankle, causing her to trip. But to his dismay she was able to catch herself on a tree. But unfortunately, the tree had a branch that was at the perfect level for a teen girl to whack her face on.

Tru had to pause for a moment. The mixture of almost falling and getting hit in the face caused her become extremely dizzy and disoriented. Her pause was a second too long, and the man had her again.

He pulled out another steak this time moving alto quicker. Not quick enough, Tru gave him a good face full of pepper spray, before running off.

*!+!*

Tru had made it out of the cemetery and found a road. The sun had now risen and was shinning happily down on her. Tru glared at it. "You couldn't of come out earlier?" she scolded angerly.

"Where am I?" She asked herself, unsure if she recognized this road or not. She waited a few more seconds before pulling out her phone and dialing her mom's number.

"Tru? Why are you..." Tru cut her mom off

"I hope you're happy. Ya I learned my lesson, so come and get me." Tru spat forcefully into the phone.

"Do not use that tone of voice with me Tru Fiona Thompson." Her mother pronounced her full name, but Tru was too ticked to care.

"Mom, I warned you not to make me walk there in the dark, by myself. Now I am on the side of some road and a creep is still trying to get bye his eye injuries in the cemetery." Tru practically screamed into her cell.

"Wait, WHAT?" Her mom sounded shocked. "Why were you in a cemetery?"

"Because that's where he was chasing me." Tru stated

"Who was chasing you?"

"How should I know? It was dark, I was being attacked, I didn't exactly wait around for him to tell me his name."

"Oh my god. Tru, I am so sorry. I can't believe..."

"Ya ya, whatever, just come get me."

OK so I had anticipated bringing Rudolph in on this chapter, but while I was writing it...it just didn't fit. Like I was going to have him save her but she wouldn't have seen him. Then I had the issue of when she meets him with Tony and Rudolph knowing her. So ya he didn't show up, well he sorta did, for like a second. But any way please review. Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

OK so it was a long-ish wait for this chapter but not unbearable. So u all might be ready to kill me at the end of this chapter. If not, that's cool, but some of u might be annoyed by the uneventful of this chapter. Or I might add the last bit on, idk, it all depends on how tired I am of typing. Ur probably confused at this AN but...*shrug*. Oh and iv decided on the age of 13 for Tru because, get ready to squeal with excitement, iv decided to write a sister fanfic, and it is based 3 years after this one is over and I want Tru to be 16, so 13 is the official age. But she will be acting older than she is due to the fact that I hate the way 13-year-old girls act. OK so now that that is out of the way enjoy the potentially boring chapter.

**Chapter 3:**

Tru sat in her room. Apparently the cut on her shin was more than a cut, it was a crack in the bone. Tru was positive that the doctors were wrong, how could she run with a cracked shin? The doctor said it was a mixture of adrenaline and survival instinct.

She had gotten stitches on her head from were she got hit with a tree, and on her shin under the cast. Tru still thought it was a mistake, she still didn't feel the crack, and it was way past her adrenalin rush.

_Oh well_. She thought to herself._ At least I get to stay home from school for the next few days._

The doctor put her on bed rest and recommended she not do anything to exciting until she gets past the "shock" of being attacked.

At first it was nice to not do anything but, after the first few hours, the boredom started to set in. Tru was going crazy, she started off with watching movies, but that only lasts so long. So Tru moved on to watching all the seasons of Smallville, then all the seasons of Buffy, the House, then Angel, then Ghost Whisper, Dollhouse, Tru Calling, 3rd rocks from the sun, Numb3rs, and she was in the middle of season 4 of 7th Heaven. Tru let out a tiny giggle as Simon leaned forward on his father's desk with an unwaveringly serious look on his face as he said, "Dad... I just asked you to adopt my girlfriend, DO SOMETHING!"

"Awwwhhh I love Simon, best character ever." (no seriously, David Gallagher is an epicaly sexy actor, and his role as Simon in 7th Heaven is the best EVER.) "Shame they got rid of him, I would love to watch 12 seasons with Simon, but no, he had to hit a kid with his car and run off to college and eventual y stop showing up in the show all together." Tru hated the way hardly any of the original characters remain in the series. (oh side note to fans of So Weird, the actress who plays Fi, plays a small role in an episode of 7th Heaven in season 3, not sure if anyone cares but I know I flipped when I spotted her. OK im done.)

Tru gave a sigh as her stomach rumbled, begging for her to fill it. "MOM, FOOD!" Tru yelled, rolling her eyes at the T.V.

"Tru," Dottie began as she stepped into her daughter's room. "Have you ever thought that maybe I would like to be asked as opposed to ordered when you want something."

"I don't want something, I need something, and that something is food." Tru remarked. She knew she should be less demanding, but this was her mom's fault.

"Tru, you're on bed rest, and emotionally imbalanced according to the doctor. But that doesn't mean..."

"You made me walk five miles in the dark." Tru interrupted.

Her mom looked at her, rolled her eyes, and sighed, "What do you want to eat?" Dottie couldn't believe the way Tru could put her on a guilt trip with on simple sentence.

"Salt and Vinegar chips, oh a big big glass of milk."

"That is so gross." her mother muttered

"It's my favorite food combination." Tru answered back.

"It's disgusting." Dottie rolled her eyes as she walked out the door.

"Ya, whatever." Tru muttered once her mother had left.

A few minutes later Dottie returned with the chips and a glass of water. "Hey!" Tru complained as she glared at the clear liquid.

"You need to keep hydrated so your pain killers will work right." her mother explained with a hint of sarcasm.

"But, I don't NEED the pain killers. You just keep feeding them to me. Most parents would be worried about overdosing, but noooo you just keep numbing me up." Tru shot back, as she crossed her arms and sulked.

Dottie huffed. "Most teens would be happy to take such strong medication when they don't need it, but I got the one teen with self-control."

"Hey, that self-control is coveted by all parents, you should be happy." Tru smirked as Dottie rolled her eyes.

"Fine I'll stop giving them to you." Dottie was done arguing with her daughter over pointless things, she knew that it was the medication that was making Tru so impossible. But she could only be understanding for so long and, Tru was right, if she wasn't in pain than there was no resign to take pain killers.

"Good, now get me a glass of milk."

"TRU!"

"Fine, sorry, I wanted water anyways." Tru grumbled.

told you this would be a boring chapter, and the next one will probably be boring too, but the story has already been set up for you by the movie, so you already know all the characters and there relationships and there dynamics, but I have added a new person so I have to set up Tru's relationship with everybody. And the best way to do that is before the plot really starts to catch on, who wants to read a chapter like this right after reading about a scene with Rookery trying to kill the Sackville-Bag family. So, the beginning will be sorta boring, but please understand why I am writing it like this. Oh and pleases note that it will get sssssooooo much more interesting so keep reading. Anyways R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I know that I havn't been updating and I am sorry for the wait. Feel free to baggar me for the next chapter. Just don't expect a new chapter for at least 2 weeks but moste likely longer. Oh, and if anyone has a request for a cameo, or want someone to say something or want something to happen, just ask. I can't garentee itll happen but i'll try to fit it in. I like to see what my readers want and I enjoy figuring out how to fit stuff in. I know what I want to happen and I worked that all out, now I want to see what you want and work that in. have fun coming up with stuff, cant wait to see what you all come up with.

**Chapter 4:**

Tru lay in bed, starring up at the dark celing. A board sigh escaped her lips. She had gotten home from the doctor a few hours ago just so they could tell her that they had been mistaken when they thought she had a fracture on her shin.

She was completely Ok to go back to school, then Tru triped getting out of the building an earned herself a Hello Kiddie bandaid on her sholder, and a nasty sprang to her anckel. So BAM! Just like that she had tasted freedom and tripped onto bed rest again.

If she wasn't frustrated before, she cirtinaly was now. "God my life sucks." she muttered to herself as she began focus on a different spot on the ceiling.

"Tru," her dad peeked his head in, "the babie sitter is here."

"UGH!" Tru groaned. "Babie sitter? Really? I can walk you know, I am perfectly capable of keeping Tony from killing himself while you guy go party."

"It's a buisness party, I have to go. Al..." Bob was cut off.

"All the investors are showing up to get their freak on too, I know, you told me and mom like a billion times." Tru interupted. "I'm not mad that you two are leaving, I'm just anoyed that you feel the need to get some old person to watch us."

"Tru, the sitter is more for Tony, not you." Bob answered, edgging for the door.

"I just told you that I can take care of Tony, just tell him to get me something ever half hour so I can make sure he is still here, and listen for something breaking so that I can fix it and lie about it when you get home. See, babie sitting is nothingi can't handel."

"Tru, the sitter is here, she has been filled in on bedtimes and what to do incase of an emergancy, you have a babie sitter, deal with it."

"Dad!" Tru called right as Bob was about to leave to say bye to his son.

Bob sighed, he had been so close. "What?"

"You're trying to impress people, or at least not make them think your legaly retarded, right?" Tru asked, struggeling to supress her laughter.

"Yes, why?" Bob was worried about what she was about to say, he had a grounding with her name on it waiting for Tru to earn it.

"Than you should check the mirror." Tru pointed to her full length mirror that was draped with jeans, a bra, and a neon pink sock.

Bob approached the mirror with caution, not sure what Tru was attempting to draw to his attention. He stared at his reflection for a few seconds. "What?" he finale asked.

"OK, lucky for you you have a daughter who can help you lie you way through thease things."Tru slid out of bed and limped tword her dad. "You said this was black tie formal, right?"

Bob nodded, not sure what she was getting at.

"Than why are you wearing a neck tie and a blue shirt?" Tru asked. "And you tied your plad sash belt thing wrong. Oh and kaki pants, really dad?"

Bob looked at his reflectgion again. "This is a black tie." He answered.

Tru sighed, "Yes dad, the tie is black, I'm happy you know you colors." Tru began pulling her dad tword his room so she could save his job. "The color isn't what they mean when they say black tie. You need a bow tie."

"But bow tie are so comlicated, I can't tie them. And what's wrong with the rest of my outfit, this is some of my best cloths."

"Yes, and it's fine for church, tea, school dances, and brunch with realatives you don't like. But not for a buisness party at a rich dude's house with all the people who are giving you money." Tru explained as she dissapeared into her dad's half of her parents closet.

"Tru, I really don't think this is nessasary." Bob whined. "I'm gonna be late." he added on, as if Tru cared.

"Dad, you never want to be the first one there, it makes you look eagae, and like you don't have a life." Tru emerged from the closet holding a white botton down shirt, black dress pants, a matching black tux jacket, and a bow tie. "Always show up fashionably late, but never too late, then you just look like you are irresponsible and stupid. Now put theas on." Tru held out the cloths to her father.

Bob began to grumble as he took the new outfit and headed for the bathroom. Tru sat on the hamper by the door to wait.

She sighed, her dad had been in there for ten minutes. "Dad, are you takin a dump in there?" Tru called out.

Bob opened the door his shirt and pants were on, but his kelt-like belt shash thing was still tied wrong, and his bow tie hang in a wrinkly mess around his neck. "Help?" he begged, looking pitiful.

Tru laughed as she hobbled over. "One must be smarter than the tie if one wishes to tame the tie." Tru said, using her Yoda impersination.

"Haha, you're hysterical, now can you help me with this?" Bob begged looking at the clock on the wall.

"Ya, hold still." Tru rolled her eyes and began looping the fabric in some complex way. "Done, now let me fix you're sash." Tru spun her dad and untied the fabric he had tied on his waist. "Dad, wrap this so it is snug around your hips, not you stomach. Then tuck the bottom into your pants." Tru instructed as she headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Bob asked, feeling lost as he stared at the plad scotish sash.

"Checking on mom, she can't be as hopeless as you but she could probly use some help." Tru answered as she limped out the door and into the hallway. "MOM?" Tru called out.

"In here." Came the answering call, coming from the bathroom in the hallway.

Tru headed for her mom, praying to God she knew not to wear kakki. She let out a sigh of relif as she say her mom in a red halter dress, then shook her head, supressing another laugh. "You can't wear that."

Tru stated.

Dottie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Why not? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing would be wrong if it wasn't a night for people to notice dad." Tru answered, picturing how the red that was on the sash her dad was wearing accented her mom's red dress. "If you walk into that party in that, it will look like dad came with you, and it needs to look like you came with dad."

Dottie heald the look of confusion on her face. Tru rolled her eyes as she began to explain. Dad has red in his belt thing, but that is the only red, everything ells is black and white. Wearing a red dress causes you to stand out and him accent you. The gole here is for dad to stand out an..."

"And for me to accent him." Dottie finished, understanding a bit more. "What color should I wear?" Dottie asked, feeling stupid for asking her 13 year old daughter for styeling tips.

"Black." Tru answered instantly. "In fact that sparkely, long black dress with the slit up the leg is perfect. It makes you stand out, and accent daddy at the same time. You should throw in that red wrap you have, and don't forget the black pantie hose. Your makeup will work with the dress fine so you don't have to redo that." Tru spilled out. She loved helping her parents get ready.

"Thanks, can you go check on your father, I think he might be a little stuck." Dottie asked.

"Already did, he is a hopeless case by the way. You shouldn't let him in the closet unsupervised." Tru laughed. Dottie let out a laugh as she headed for her room to change.

Tru headed to find the sitter to let them know to leave her alone. "Hey kid watcher!" Tru called when she spotted her on the sofa. The woman turrned around to glare at whoever had called her that.

"Look I'm not to thrilled to have some randome chick here to watch over me." Tru began. "And I was informed that you were only called to watch my little brother cuz I am unable to, according to my parents. So let me lay down some ground rules for you."

"Your parents already filled me in on the house rules..." the woman interupted but was interupted herself by Tru.

"Yes, I am fully aware of the rules they layed out for you." Tru shot out, irritated by the dissruption. "Thoes rules are to keep Tony and, supposedly me, alive and healthy. My rules are made to keep YOU alive and healthy. First, I don't have a bedtime so don't try to enforce one. Second, you can't make me eat if I'm not hungry and you cant tell me what to eat when I am hungry. Third, and this is the most important, don't enter my room unless I give you permission. The basic idea here is to pretend like I don't exist and I'll pretend like you don't. The basic idea here is to stay out of my way. You tell Tony what to do all you want, but if you try to make me do something I'll throw you out my bedroom window." and with that, Tru hobbeled back upstairs to her room.

ok so it was kindda stupi and borring, I know. But excitement could be lurking in the next chapter. Dont forget to think of something u wanna see in this fic. Once again, I give no garentees I will be able to make it work but I'll try. Review.


	5. Chapter 5

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGGGGGGGG! OK I know, ur all ready to kill me for the long wait. I know and im sorry but get ready for the best news EVER! ok so u know how I said I was writing a sister fic based 3 years after this one? Well I am writing several fics based in other movies about Tru and all are connected. I haven't posted any of them yet but I thought u would all like to know, and that is why it has taken me so friggin long to update this one. Anyways im gonna say now that I am keeping them all based on movies so no one following Tru's life has to go out and read a whole book series of watch a whole TV series just to understand what is going on. So im gonna give u all a list of movies that is definitely included and some that I may take out. This will all happen in the 3 years in between this fic and the one I mentioned earlier. Peter Pan (the live action one that came out in 2003 with Jeremy Sumpter.), Chronicles of Narnia The Lion The Witch and the Wardrobe, Series of Unfortunate Events, Chronicles of Narnia Prince Caspian, Just Random Chronicles of Narnia(this on is placed at the same time the Dawn Treader would have happened however I have my own story for this 3rd visit), Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Lightning Thief, Hoot(maybe idk if I like this one so I may take it out and revise the ones that come after is so there is no mention of the events that happened), Eragon, Lord of the Rings(haven't actually written this one yet so idk if ill have a separate one for each movie or if it'll even cover each movie) Harry Potter (OK so don't get too excited, I may ditch this because of the amount of stuff that happens, and each fic has to last a few months max to fit it in the cut off of age 16 for Tru), Newsies(maybe), Treasure Planet(sigh I really want to do this one because I friggin love the movie so much but...idk if it'll work out), The Lost Prince parts1and 2(maybe if I like how everything works out), The Thief Lord. Ok so these r not in order of when they happen so don't start trying to figure it all out now. Anyways her the long awaited chapter. Will Rudolph make an appearance? Idk lets read and find out. **PLEASE COMMENT ON THE FIC AND THE AUTHORS NOTE, I NEED FEEDBACK****!**

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Chapter 5**

Tru was headed back to her room when she spotted her dad with a brand new, expensive looking set of golf clubs. She watched as he putted a ball into Tony's room.

"Look what I got ya!" he announced as he walked into his son's room, pulling the golf bag behind him.

"A GOLF CLLUB!" Tru heard Tony say, excitement in his voice. Tru decided to peek in and see if her dad had gotten her anything new and expensive.

"Ya! A Junior set of golf clubs" bob added as he reviled the tall, blue golf bag with a small assortment of clubs. "You know the game was invented in Scotland." He informed.

Tru watched as her brother looked down, a sad expression cover his small face. "But there's no one to play with." He pouted. Tru winced a little, the simple statement made her remember what it was like to not have any friends. She herself went through that, until she forced herself to become outgoing and watch stupid teen movies and flirt shamelessly with hot but stupid football players. Her new personality gave her quite a few friends. She didn't really like spending that much time with them because they were all ditzy brats, but it was better than eating lunch by yourself everyday.

"Well, that's the beauty of golf, you don't need anyone to play with." Bob answered, setting the golf set down. _Oh way to go dad, just confirm the fact that he'll never have any friends. Yes you are the master of dealing with your children's problems._

"But I want somebody to play with!" Tony insisted slash wined.

"Well then, I'll teach you." Bob replied, although Tru wasn't sure how being tough to play was going to solve the fact that Tony had no friends.

"You never have time." the spiky haired boy answered, looking downcast.

Tru sighed, Tony was right, their dad never had time to do anything but work. Tru was used to being pushed off to the side like a homework assignment that you knew your teacher wasn't going to grade. Bob ignored her quite a bit. He often blamed her for anything wrong in the house and only seemed to actually care what she did when it benefited him, like getting ready for a business party.

Tony on the other hand was obviously the favorite. Bob was always trying to cheer him up and giving him stuff, letting him off the hook for his wrongdoings. It bugged Tru that Tony got to have a great father-son relationship and Bod couldn't even remember her favorite color. But ever sense they moved, Tony was getting brushed off too, and he was not taking it well. Tru wasn't exactly happy to see Tony going through attention withdraw, but she couldn't help the tiny bit of satisfaction she got from seeing Tony get treated a little more like Tru had been treated her whole life.

"Oh Tony, I'm Trying here." Bob said, looking sincere. _Ya you try ssssooo hard to keep Tony included but you never think twice about me._ Tru thought to herself, getting angry with her dad the more she thought about him neglecting her.

"So do I get any new shiny toys?" Tru asked, announcing her presence. She wasn't expecting to get anything, in fact she regretted asking the sarcastic question the moment the words left her mouth. She knew the answer would only confirm how little her father thought of her.

Bob looked up, startled at the new presence in the room. "What are you doing out of bed? Shouldn't you be resting that ankle?" He asked, avoiding the initial question.

Tru shrugged as she hobbled into the room. "So, where are my shiny new clubs?" She asked, as she picked a fat one out and twirled it like a biton, which was difficult due to the unbalanced weight of it.

Bob scratched the back of his neck. "I didn't know you liked golf and we don't have the money for two sets."

Tru stopped twirling and put the club back into the bag allowing it to bag as it hit the bottom. "Yes well I'm sure you didn't completely forget that I like getting new stuff too. Even if it isn't sports related." Tru said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Um, well I guess I didn't think about it, the sports shop didn't have anything for cheeleading, or gymnastics, or martial arts, or ballet. It was strictly rough and tough sports." He explained.

"Ya, like golf." Tru added, a bit of sarcasm leaking into the simple statement.

Bob opened his mouth, then closed it. He knew he had lost, he knew he should have picked something up for Tru, but she wasn't exactly, well...ya.

"There you are." Dottie interrupted the tense moment, swiftly entering the room with Bob's jacket. "The babysitter's downstairs." she added as she helped her husband into his tux jacket.

"Ya I know." Bob answered slipping his arms through.

"When are you going to be back?" Tony, who had been completely oblivious to the tension between his sister and his dad ever sense he was born, asked.

" Not too late hun." Dottie answered as she straightened Bob's tie.

"It's business, Lord Mcashton invited us..." Bob was cut off

"All of the investors will be there," Tru said in a mock cheerful voice. "Just waitin there armed with their checkbooks and fountain pen's, looking for a resin to deduct or add a zero onto the end of that already large number. Right?...Dad." Tru had gone into full sarcasm mode by now and was not interested in being subdue about her irritation.

Bob huffed. "Something like that, yes."

"Hey look at those." Dottie exclaimed, trying to change the subject before someone ended up grounded and the other someone ended up with a broken nose. "Those are great, I didn't know you could draw so good." She complimented Tony's artwork.

Tony smiled as Bob picked up a picture of two vampires and two bats standing in mid air. "I get it from watching Tru draw her Magnan."

"It's Manga, Tony." Tru corrected, a bit of laughter coming through. The small compliment seemed to lift her annoyance at her dad.

"Ya, great." Bob muttered sarcastically And the annoyance was back.

_No I can't get a simple compliment without you ruining it._ Tru thought to herself. _Douche bag._ She added onto the end.

"You know," Bob commented as he walked out of the room. "Draw me a picture of Tiger Woods."Tru rolled her eyes.

Dottie smiled at Tony and wrapped him up a big mom hug. "Good night hun." she said as she rocked him back and forth him a kiss. "I want you in bed by nine and don't give yourself any nightmares." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and let him go.

Dottie walked up to Tru who was still peeved at her dad, and showed it by biting at the inside of her lip and crossing her arms. "Tru, please don't set the house on fire or run the babysitter out." She begged half serious half jokingly as she hugged her frustrated daughter. Tru returned the hug half halfheartedly. "Try to be happy?"

"Ya, sure. Yippy, I couldn't be more content than I am right now." Tru answered sarcastically still hugging her mom.

Dottie pulled away from her daughter and looked her in the eye. "I love you." she stated. "Keep yourself out of trouble. Kay?"

"Kay." Tru answered quietly, looking away.

"Good bye, you two, see you in the morning." Dottie said louder to both Tru and Tony.

"Bye!" Tony answered with a goofy smile on his face.

"See ya." Tru muttered, walking to the door, ready to rant to her 'friends' on her webcam.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

ok, ok. I know I set this up like it would be the chapter Rudolph would show up in, but...it just seemed like the perfect spot to end a chapter and...well...I'M SORRY, OK! I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON FOR WRITING ANOTHER UNEVENTFULL CHAPTER, And...wow I forgot I still had caps lock on. Oops. Anyway please review, I once again apologize but I needed to set up Tru and Bobs relationship for a serious plot point in future chapters. Anyway I am typing the next chapter as soon as this one is posted so you will have about 2 days max of a wait. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Haha, I am amazing! idk how this chapter will end, so I make no promises but am fairly certain that this is the chapter were Tru finally meets Rudolph, but once again I make no promises. Anyways please review and enjoy. This chapter underwent some serious rewriting from its original post. I'd re read it if I were you.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Chapter 6**

"Oh my God!" Tru winced slightly as Stephanie squealed "I have the most amazing bit of gossip." Stephanie stopped talking; making sure that Tru was listening.

"Okayyy!" Tru signaled, in mock interest. Stephanie smiled, pressing her lips together tightly, drawing out the suspense. Tru honestly didn't care what Stephanie was about to tell her but, she missed the way her life used to be, pretend you care what everyone is talking about and everyone pretends to care what you are talking about. Now she couldn't even go to school to pretend she cared about the gossip.

"Well, I heard that Taylor said that James told her that..."

"So this isn't a firsthand account." Tru stated, rolling her eyes at her blond ditzy friend.

"Well, no, but…" Stephanie paused then continued. "Oh come ON, let me tell you, PLEASE!" she begged.

Tru sighed "Fine, go on. What did James tell Taylor that she then repeated that you overheard."

"Oh never mind, you sound so uninterested.

"Do I? Sorry, because I care ssssooooo much about what Taylor has to say."

"Oh, I forgot you two had a falling out. Are you still mad about that, I figured you'd be over it by now" Stephanie commented.

"You mean am still mad that she told everyone I moved because I was pregnant with her brother's baby?" Tru paused for effect. "I had to block practically the whole school on Facebook, so no, I'm not over that."

Stephanie didn't respond for a few moments until. "Hey guess what? I'm having a slumber party and you are invited."

"I can't go." Tru answered flatly.

"But I haven't even told you when it is!" Stephanie whined.

"It doesn't matter when it is, I'm in Scotland!" Tru practically shouted.

"Oh ya, I forgot." The blond ditz answered.

"Abobo! Intoto!" Tru heard some form of gibberish coming from her brother's room.

"What was that?" Stephanie asked peering into the webcam, as if that would help her see further into Tru's room

Tru rolled her eyes _Why __does__ he have to yell?_ "My brother." She replied, limping over to the wall that separated hers and Tony's room. **'BANG BANG BANG' **Tru pounded on the wall. "TONY, KEEP IT DOWN!" She yelled through the air-vent. Tru waited for a moment for a response but all she got was another bout of gibberish from her brother's room.

"UGH! Look I gotta go, Tony's being a moron and I have to kill him." Tru said to Stephanie, and without waiting for an answer, turned off her webcam logged off the computer

Suddenly, Tru heard a high-pitched squeak coming from her window. She stared at the curtains for a moment, then hobbled over, hearing the squeak again. After a few seconds she managed to jimmy the window open. Tru leaned her head out, looking for the source of the squeaking. Nothing, nothing was out there.

Tru furrowed her brow, she was sure she had heard something out here. She leaned her head out a little further when a bat flew up, practically smacking her in the face. Tru jumped back as she watched the bat falter slightly, obviously just a shocked by Tru as she was of it. Then, almost as soon as it paused it flew off, and into Tony's open window.

_Oh crap! Tony's gonna freak. _Tru thought as she made her way back to her window. She pulled herself into her room just in time to hear an odd bang-like sound. "Crap crap crap crap..." Tru continued to mutter as she headed for her bedroom door, which was difficult due to her sprained ankle and the fact that her room was a mess of boxes, shoes, and clothes.

A slight muttering could be heard followed by a gasp. Finely Tru reached her door and reached Tony's door just in time to hear something hit it. Tru turned the door handle and flung the door open only to see her brother hiding behind his desk by his window.

"Tony, are you OK? I saw a bat fly in here and I was worried." Tru exclaimed, her eyes trained on her little brother.

Tony remained silent, which worried Tru quite a bit. If he had screamed, she would have known he was afraid, but he was silent. Tony was rendered speechless, it was a miracle, but also made Tru wonder exactly what had happened in the minute and an half it took for her to get here.

Suddenly, the door swung back at Tru, hitting her in the shoulder and shoving back a few inches. A small cry of pain escaped her lips as she shoved the door back, whatever was back there was extremely strong.

After a moment of fighting with the door, Tru reached around to whatever was pushing it and dug her nails into their flesh. She heard a small hiss of pain and the door was momentarily free.

Tru used this moment to slip into the room and grab the stranger. Unfortunately, the person had gotten a hold of her arm before she could pull them out. They pulled Tru's arm behind her back, causing her shoulder to throb.

Tru thought back to a special on self-defense she saw on TV a few nights ago. She was supposed to flip the attacker over her back. Tru attempted this and failed. _Stupid TV __show, making it looks so easy__ to beat people up._

The attacker wrapped their other arm around Tru, grabbing her other arm and pinning it to her chest.

Tru attempted to flip the attacker over once more. When that failed, she did the only thing she could think of, falling over. Tru relaxed her legs, causing her to sink, extremely ungracefully, to the floor. The shift in weight was so sudden that the attacker fell forward, still holding onto Tru.

She took advantage of them both being on the ground and rolled them over so her back was on

top of the stranger's chest. She then drove her elbow into the attacker's diaphragm.

The stranger loosened their grip on Tru just enough for her to slip away. Tru stood up and headed for the golf club set that was sitting by the desk, were Tony was still hiding. She had just reached it when the stranger grabbed her ankle, causing Tru to fall forward. She grabbed for the golf bag, tipping it over and spilling the clubs. Tru pulled one out and twisted herself so she was on her back and swung the club down on the stranger, causing him to let go.

Tru staggered to her feet, her ankle burring from the pain of being abused before healing from her last attack. She hit the stranger with the club three more times before she was sure he wasn't going to attack her again.

The stranger was now splayed out on the floor, breathing heavily. "I'm too weak." he panted breathlessly.

_That voice!_ Tru flashed back to her nightmare she had the night before she was attacked in the graveyard.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Yay Rudolph showed up! Yay. Ok OK, I know that you probably weren't expecting that when you begged me for Rudolph to show up, but hey. Review anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi. **peeks out from behind large tree located on an unknown tropical island** I'm very sorry for the wait. And I know you all want to kill me right now...which is why I am currently hiding out on and undisclosed location, to hide from all who want to kill me for leaving you hanging like that. I honestly did not intend to take this long to update but I had musical practice. (we pulled off Phantom Of The Oprah...My sister was Christine and I was in the ballet chorus teehee) Then my stupid English teacher started a very large, very pointless project several months ago and I only just got done with it. While my English project was going on I had a very large dance recital to get completely ready for after missing a month of dace due to musical. Then after all of that I had to help out with my sisters graduation. (it takes FOREVER to go through all those boxes looking for pictures and random memorabilia along with prepping for the party.) There are a lot of preparations. And while all of this was going on I had like five BILLION end of the year standardized tests to study for along with my final exams. (Stupid government keeps piling on the testing because we students poor students can never have enough tests to prove that teachers don't give out enough homework or that our schools are behind Japan's schools and the USA will not except not being the best in the world at everything. I am totally willing to take second chair to other countries in academics if it means that I get to have a life outside of useless facts that will never be used. Oh sorry, I'm ranting, it was a very stressful few months.) This may not seem like it would take up so much time that I don't have time to type up a chapter but it has consumed my life. The last few months before summer break are always ridiculous and horribly exhausting. I do apologize for the wait but if my crazy life isn't excuse enough, I also have writers block and am not sure how to actually write this chapter. So, now that I have had a few weeks to lay around doing nothing but recuperating I have time to think of how this chapter will go. With the excuses and apologizes out of the way, I just wanna say enjoy the long awaited chapter that will actually get this story moving. p.s IDK how to refer to Rudolph in this chapter. He hasn't introduced himself, so as far as Tru and Tony are concerned, his name is Creepy Weird Guy Who Sneaks Into Peoples Bedrooms And Attacks Them. Sorry about that but...ya as of right now I can call him Stranger, Red eyed boy, black-haired boy...etc.

**Chapter 7**

Tru held the golf club up like she would a baseball bat, ready to swing if the situation required her to. The stance hurt her shoulder, she could practically feel the bruise forming. A slight stinging sensation could be felt over her eyebrow. Tru reached her hand to the place only to feel a her stitches, and below that a new cut. _Must have been from when he tripped me, before I beat him with the golf club._

The boy shifted his foot slightly, causing Tru to forget her injuries for the moment and renewed her grasp on the golf club. _If he tries anything I'll just have to hit him harder._

A groan of pain emitted from the strange boy on the ground. "Do you need help?" Tony questioned, surging forward before Tru could hold him back.

_Oh sure, just help the strange guy who attacked your sister in your bedroom, ya cause that's a great idea._ Tru thought to herself, still holding the golf club high. "Tony! Get back here!" she whispered/shouted, as her brother knelt beside the boy.

The boy looked over to Tru, his red eyes glimmering in a way that caused her to think of her nightmare she had several nights ago. He then looked back to Tony as he wiped the ketchup off his face. "What twisted kind of mortal are you?" he questioned, breathlessly.

Tru couldn't help the tinny chuckle that escaped her lips, nor the tinny smirk that played at the corner of her lips. This earned her another glance from the stranger's red eyes. Before his attention was drawn back to Tony.

"I know you!" he exclaimed excitedly. "I saw you in my dream."

"Must have been a nightmare." The red eyed boy stated, as if having people announce that they had dreams about him happened on a daily basis.

"It was." Tony nodded in confirmation, completely not weirded out by the current situation.

The boy gave an almost chuckle that quickly turned into a grimace. Tru felt a tinny bit bad now, the boy couldn't even laugh without being caused pain. She must have beaten him up pretty badly because for a moment he looked like he was gonna lose consciousness. Then she remembered the new cut on her forehead and all guilt was erased.

"I must leave." He announced a moment later, giving a slight huff as he struggled to pull himself off the floor.

"But you can't even walk." Tony grabbed his arm to help him stand.

Tru reached out toward Tony pulling him back. She then noticed the stranger begin to lose his balance and, due to a mix of reflex, adrenalin, and instinct, reached out to steady him.

The boy eyed her, mildly surprised that she had helped him, then took note of the golf club she was still holding in her left hand. "Who needs to walk, when I can fly." And with that the boy shoved away from Tru and stumbled towards the window.

In the few moments it took for the boy to jump over the ledge of Tony's window, two thoughts ran through Tru's mind. The first was _How is flying less strenuous than walking, if you are unable to walk than you are cirtinley unable to fly._ The next thought came in a rush as the boy actually jumped over the ledge and, for a moment, hovered. _Wait, people can't fly, he can't actually think he can fly. I must have hit him pretty hard if he honestly believes...wait, is he...ooooothat'ss not gonna feel good in the morning._

Tru and Tony rushed to the window, peeking out over the ledge. There the boy lay, his front planted in the lawn, directly under the window. "Is he...dead?" Tony asked his sister, eyes wide in shock and horror.

Tru peeked back down at the boy who decided to swan dive out a second story window instead of using the front door. She saw a his leg move slightly, and gave a sigh of relief. Psychotic stalker who tried to kill her or not, Tru did not want her eight year old brother seeing a dead body. He'd be scarred for life. "No, it don't think so." she answered. "I think we should probably get your babysitter up here, this might be one of those things that mom and dad were worried about happening... Tony were are you going?"

Tony didn't give an answer, he just continued his quickened pace for his door. Tru rolled her eyes before following.

_He better be getting the babysitter cause I am NOT allowing him to try taking care of this by himself._ Tru thought, however she had a strange feeling that she Tony had no intention of involving adults, and that she had just begun on a life changing adventure.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

I know it was short and probably lived up to no ones expectations. I am aware that people figured that this chapter would be full of cows, blimps and flying in Peter Pan fashion, however this is me, and as mostly everyone has come to figure out, I take forever to get anything to really happen. This comes from me reading tons of fanfics were the author rushes the story and one character hates another character and then they end up falling in love. This should happen over a long period of time however I have just finished reading a fic were this has been sped up to the point were it is just plain unrealistic. No this is not me saying that for half of this fic Tru will hate Rudy then grow to like him, I can say with a 100% guarantee that Tru likes Rudy, she just has a small issue trusting him in the beginning, understandably so. She likes him as in she likes his personality and finds him attractive, however don't expect her to start mooning over him until later on, when she will actually LIKE him like him. Anyone who has actually reads my notes to you, thank you, I mean I don't really write much worth reading in these but if you have come this far into this A/N let me reward you for reading my ramblings with a quick hint on future chapters. OK, here it is, there is importance in Tru's relationship with her dad. Ok that's all, sorry for the short chapter but feel free to post what you think I am attempting to hint at in the review section. I will TRY to update soon. remember, Tru and her dads relatioship.


	8. Chapter 8

OK, my excuse this time is… I just haven't felt like writing. I know bad excuse but a true one. Anyway it has been brought to my attention that the list of random fics that will become part of this series is a little overboard, which confused me until I went back and actually LOOKED at the list I gave you all, and realized that list is out dated and not right anymore. So here is the revised list IN ORDER. 1: The Little Vampire. 2: Little Vampire/Thief Lord crossover 3: Thief Lord 4: Little Vampire. THE END. As you can see a lot of the fics from the original list were cut out. Anyway I also want to apologize for another thing that was brought to my attention by the same person who brought up the crazy list I just addressed. But it was mentioned that my chapters have become shorter and shorter and the quality has gone down as well. I AM sorry about this. It isn't fair of me to expect you to keep reading and reviewing if I'm not giving you something worth reading and reviewing, especially with the amount of time it takes me to update, it just doesn't seem very fair to you, my readers. So I do apologize for that and try to write with the same quality and length I did when I first started this fic. Please enjoy the hopefully better written new chapter. :)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 8**

Tru limped after her brother, wanting to scream at him to slow down but, knowing that would rouse the babysitter, stopped from doing so. Actually Tru wasn't sure why she didn't just get Tony's sitter, this was why she was here right? To keep children from doing something stupid. So why didn't Tru just go get her?

Well the answer had something to do with not wanting to admit the presence of an adult was required. _Maybe this is why mom doesn't trust me to babysit._ Tru thought to herself, attempting to take larger steps.

She was almost to the door when, "And where do you think you are going?" the irritating voice of Tony's sitter stopped her dead in her tracks.

Tru turned, trying to think up a good excuse for why she was heading for the door this late at night. "What do you mean?" Tru decided to play dumb; it wasn't a very good tactic, but effective in buying time to think up a believable excuse.

"You are aware that it is past 9:00. I was told to have you asleep by now." The sitter stated, bringing her hands to her hips in, what Tru could only guess, was an attempt to appear strict and intimidating.

"Ok, look." Tru began. "Like I told you earlier, I'm not the one you are here to boss around. Go make Tony do whatever you were told to make him do, but I won't listen." Distracting from the topic at hand always worked well. Sure Tru would get an ear full from her parents when they heard she had given the sitter a hard time, but they were expecting to get such a report anyway. It was better than explaining why she was sneaking out of the house after dark.

"Your parents hired me to watch both of you, not just your brother, and..." Tru cut her off

"Look, I have a headache and don't have the energy to fight with about who is being paid to look after who. So why don't you make both our lives easier, and go back to watching your soap opera, and forget that I even exist." and with that Tru stormed out of the room, taking a detour into the kitchen.

"Now listen here, missy." The woman called as she followed Tru.

_Damn it, _Tru thought to herself, _This lady just __won't quit. _She waddled toward the medicine cabinet, happy to finally have a good excuse for being downstairs, even though it was her house and she could be wherever she felt like at whatever time she deemed fit. As long as Tru wasn't keeping people awake and got to school on time, her parents couldn't care less.

"Your parents entrusted me with you and Tony, and they expect me and you to follow their instructions. And if you can't do that than I will just have to inform your parents of your behavior tonight." The woman stated, not realizing that she had essentially ended the argument with _I'm telling on you._

Tru rolled her eyes, pulling out a bottle of Tylenol. "Oooohhhh, then what," Tru teased popping the pills into her mouth at once swallowing them dry, "are you gonna put me in time out?" It wasn't until after she had taken the pills that she realized she actually did have a headache and, now that she thought about it, her entire body was aching. Apparently, arguing with the babysitter had stopped whatever adrenalin rush Tru had from her little brawl upstairs.

"Fine I'll let your parents deal with you when they get home," The sitter huffed, pulling Tru out of her thoughts. "Do whatever you want." The woman then turned and stalked out of the kitchen grumbling to herself as she left.

"Thanks, I will." Tru called after her in an overly cheerful tone. Tru grabbed a green apple from the center of the table and took a bite. She gave a sigh as she leaned against the island, drumming her fingers on the countertop looking around the kitchen deciding what to do next. A minuet went by like this until. "Shit, Tony!" Tru muttered to herself, remembering why she came down here in the first place. She launched herself for the door, hopping the sitter had given up for good.

She was hit with a blast of cold air as she rushed outside. _Perfect weather to run ar__ound in pajamas and no shoes._ Tru thought to herself sarcastically, limp-running around the side of the house to where Tony's window was.

As Tru reached the place where Tony and Stranger should have been sitting she gave a frustrated sigh. Nobody was there, not Tony, not his nightmare buddy, not a rabbit, nothing. "Tony, where the hell are you?!" She muttered as she scanned the yard, squinting through the darkness, willing the light coming from the windows to illuminate the entire yard. No such luck, she could see only a few feet around the house.

Suddenly, she heard a high-pitched squeak coming from the direction of the shed. Tru gave a startled jump. "Tony?" she called out hesitantly. "Tony, is that you?"

There was a pause before, "Tru, what took you so long? Hurry up; we need to get to the farm down the road."

Tru gave a relieved sigh. _Thank God_. She thought, she had actually been worried about her little brother for a minute. The relief didn't last long as it was taken over by irritation. She made her way over to where she could just make out a faint outline of a small boy beside some sort of box. "Well excuse me, I'm probably gonna get grounded for a month because I was chasing after you," Tru huffed out as she reached her spikey-haired brother, "oh and my leg is killing me by the way, not that you bothered to ask, so is my head."

Tru paused and looked down at the box which, upon closer inspection was clearly a wagon, to meet the gaze of the cause of all of the problems of the night. "Why are you still here?" she asked the unknown boy.

He stared back at her, unsure of what to do. For an injured mortal, she was very intimidating and he got the distinct impression that she would try to bludgeon him to death, again, if he gave an incorrect answer.

It was in that moment that Tony began pulling the wagon containing the strange boy away from Tru and towards the road.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tru asked as she limped after the boys. The muscles in her leg were beginning to cramp up, and she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to chase them around.

"I told you." He called behind him, "we need to get to the cow farm down the road."

Tru paused for a moment, not entirely sure she heard him correctly. "Why are we going to a cow farm?" Tru asked, pinching the bridge of her nose as the pounding in her head increased. It seemed that Tylenol would not be coming to her rescue tonight.

"Because he," Tony gestured to the dark-haired boy sitting in the wagon, "needs a cow."

"I'm about to have a cow if this keeps up." Tru huffed out sarcastically, to herself eye twitching slightly.

"Tru, hurry up." Tony called out. "You're slowing us down."

_**SNAP!**_ Tru stopped dead in her tracks, staring angrily at the shadowy outline of her brothers back as he continued down the road. _He wants cow? I'LL GIVE HIM A COW!_ Tru had reached her boiling point,

"Anthony Bernard Thompson!" Tru yelled venom laced into every syllable." Tony froze; he knew he had crossed some invisible line. "Get your, cape wearing, self over here RIGHT now." Tony turned and hesitantly walked over to his sister keeping his eyes trained on the ground. "My leg feels like it's about to fall off, my head is killing me, my stiches are torn, mom and dad are going to ground me for life when the sitter tells them how I treated her," Tru took a deep breath and continued, "and now, I'm traipsing through the dark to steal a very large animal all because the Dracula fanboy over here," Tru gestured to the boy sitting in the wagon, "needs a cow."

…

…

…

"I'm sorry Tru," Tony spoke quietly and quickly, still refusing to meet his sister's eyes. "we should go at whatever speed you think is best, because you are always right and always know what is best and I am always wrong…and I am so very very sorry and will give you my allowance for a month and do all of your chores, please don't kill me."

"Well, because you said please." Tru answered, satisfied with his apology, and limped on towards the cow farm.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Wellp, idk if it was worth the wait but hey, at least it something. So, I'm not sure if it's fair of me to ask you to review but I'd like you to. And just for fun here is a totally unrelated short I wrote for my creative writing class. The assignment was to write a short in 79 words exactly not counting the title. No more, no less. This is what I came up with.

Perfect Couples

Mister and Misses sit in silence as they sip their beverages at an outdoor cafe. Mister begins watching the other couples who are not what they appear. King and Queen Elder wear non-matching wedding bands. Lord and Lady Tech ignore each other for their phones. Count and Countess Briefcase argue, while Sir and Dame Hair ogle other people. Mister gives a horrified gasp as he realizes that Sir Hair has been ogling Misses, and Misses has been ogling back.


	9. Chapter 9

So the wait…ya sorry 'bout that. But hey, I have a Tumblr now so you can harass me there until I update. I'm expecting this chapter to be a bit more eventful than the last few but I make no promises. Enjoy.

**Chapter 9**

Tru leaned against a wood support in the barn, trying to ignore the slurping sounds coming from behind her. Tony had bailed a few minutes ago to wait outside. Apparently his dainty stomach was not strong enough to handle such unpleasant sounds. However, Tru had to admit, the noise was a bit excessive and defiantly not something she found pleasant to listen to.

"HEY COW MAN!" the slurping stopped for a moment. Tru turned around to face the boy who was now peeking over the top of the cow with a questioning look in his red glowing eyes. "Mind keeping sound effects to a minimum?" Tru thought she heard him mutter an apology as his head disappeared back behind the cow. The sound started back up but less obnoxious now.

A few minutes later the boy had cleaned up his mouth and was clearing his throat to get Tru's attention. She jumped a bit, not expecting him to be so close. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

Tru gave a slight eye roll but decided to ignore his 'startled' comment. "All done? Good, Tony and I will be heading home now." Tru hobbled toward the barn entrance without waiting for a reply. She didn't want to be alone with the boy who attacked her and then devowered a live cow any longer

The boy jogged a few steps to catch up. "I could accompany the two of you home; it would be faster than walking."

"I'm sure we'll manage." Tru quipped, trying to pick up her pace but grimacing as pain exploded in her ankle with every step.

"Are you sure? I don't think your leg could handle the walk back."

Tru clenched her jaw, becoming more irritated with every passing second. Here he was almost completely healed, excluding a bruise on his temple, not even an hour after their fight, while Tru was stuck as a limping contusion. "I'll survive." She muttered angrily. Then, as if to prove his point, Tru's foot caught on something causing her to stumble.

The boy reached out to steady her, only to have his hand brushed away. He raised his eyebrow at her. "My foot caught a rock." She hissed out, glaring back.

"There are bigger rocks outside."

"Oh shut up."

"In larger quantity." He continued as if she hadn't said anything.

"Would you just take off already?!" Tru turned to face the strange boy.

The boy paused, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "Take off what?"

Tru gave an exasperated huff and took the last few limps to the barn door shoving against it with her shoulder. "Son of a bhhhmmmmm!" Fire erupted in Tru's shoulder, tearing across her back and collar. Tears sprung to her eyes as she crumpled to the ground, cradling her shoulder and, biting her tongue against the pain. She must have hit it pretty hard when she was trying to get into Tony's room earlier.

"Are you alright?" The boy was kneeling at her side instantly.

"I'm fine." She answered through clenched teeth, breathing deeply through her nose, trying desperately to relax her muscles.

"Please," The boy held out his hand, "let me help, it is my fault you are in this condition."

Tru gave a defiant glare as she hoisted herself up. "Yes it is your fault, isn't it?" she stated bluntly as she leaned against the barn door. It was at that moment however that the door gave way and swung open causing Tru to lose her balance and fall… again.

This time the boy stood and watched as Tru lay on the ground. A few moments passed in silence that was broken by the sound of Tru rolling over onto her back. She lay there, glaring at the sky. "You were saying you were fine?"

"Shut up."

"How long are you…?"

"I said shut up"

"But you…"

"Nope."

"But."

"Shhhh."

"I can he…"

"Hush."

The boy let out a slight sigh. He cupped his hands behind his back and stood, waiting for the suborn girl to move.

"Well." She said finally.

"Well what?"

"Are you gonna help me up?"

"I thought you didn't need my help"

"I don't WANT your help, but…apparently I don't have much of a choice so…" Tru looked at the boy expectantly, reaching both arms up.

Rudolph gave another sigh before grabbing her forearms and hoisting Tru back onto her feet. "Alright, let's get you and your brother home." He stated.

"Don't talk to me." The fake red head snapped.

"But you just said…" He was cut off once again. This was becoming something of a habit.

"You don't have to speak to get me home, right?"

"Well, no, I do…"

"Then shut up and take me home." The boy opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it and gave a quiet sigh instead. He then guided her arm over his shoulder to give her leg some support and began leading Tru out of the barn.

"Tony, were leaving!" Tru called out into the night. She was answered with silence. She furrowed her brow and began scanning her surroundings calling out again. "Tony, come on time to go!" Silence. "Tony, I swear to God…" Suddenly, there was a loud rumble, followed by a familiar set of blinding white lights. Both Tru and the boy next to her jumped, blinking toward the illuminated road.

Tru's eyes adjusted first. "TONYYYYY!" she screamed at the sight of her brother staring down the headlights of an off road death wagon. She lunged forward, shoving against the strange boy to propel herself forward.

He grunted at the impact and stumbled back a few steps. The boy was surprised at the strength of the girl. She could barely stand upright a moment ago but there she was, charging headfirst into a fight with a man who had 30 pounds on her and a car to match. The boy didn't have long to recover, and before could think, he had already gripped onto Tru's shoulder and was barreling at full-speed toward the young blond boy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So ya. There you go. Hope you enjoyed this bit of… awesomeness. Review, favorite, follow. And look for me on Tumblr.


End file.
